


Tony, No

by SailorLestrade



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2015 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Kids, Presents, Tony Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a gift for your kids for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony, No

You were shopping for your kids by yourself. Tony said he didn’t do stores. He preferred online. But your daughter wanted Star Wars stuff and your son wanted this really cool Captain America playset he had saw the other day, much to Tony’s disappointment. So, while you were rushing around, buying all the last minute gifts with your husband’s credit card, he was at home, working on something top secret. To be honest, as long as he stayed out of your way, you were happy.

“Tony, I’m home!” You called. Your kids were spending the day with Uncle Steve, leaving you to get the presents you needed. “Tony?”

“He is in his lab.” JARVIS said. “He said “do not enter”. So I cannot give you clearance to go in there ma’am.”

“Jarvis…” You said.

“Sorry ma’am.” He said. You sighed and lugged the gifts to your bedroom to wrap. Honestly, you didn’t care what he was doing. As long as he wasn’t snooping, trying to figure out how to make the kids gifts shoot lasers and fly.

You got the gifts wrapped just in time before Steve brought the kids home. He would be back later that evening for the Christmas party you were having. Your kids knew that Santa was dropping off their gifts early, just to make sure that they got their gifts. Because they had been extra special this year and Santa knew they deserved them early.

You didn’t see Tony until the party. He carried two boxes up and placed them under the tree before making small talk with everyone. He came over to you and kissed your cheek. You smiled at him.

“What were you doing all day?” You asked. He smirked, the smirk that always made you know he was up to something.

“You’ll see buttercup.” He chuckled before going off to get a drink. You sighed. You had a bad feeling about this.

****

Everyone set down to swap gifts. Your son opened up his Captain America set and insisted on a gift with Uncle Steve. Pictures were taken and you couldn’t help but smile. But then, Tony got out the boxes that he had brought up. They were just small boxes. He gave one to each of his kids. They opened them and there were bracelets in them. Your eyes widened.

“Kids, press the buttons.” Tony said.

“Tony, no.” You said. That was a common phrase in your relationship. The kids nor Tony listened and they pressed a button on the bracelet. Two small Iron Man suits raced to them. Your daughter’s was purple and blue, your sons was black and red. They were super excited. You, not so much.

“Ready to test them out?” Tony asked, watching how the party guests eyed the suits.

“Tony, no.”

“Don’t worry. There are no weapons. We’ll be home shortly!” He called his own suit.

“Tony, no!” You said. That’s when he twisted something on your wedding ring and a suit appeared and wrapped around you.

“Let’s go!” He grabbed your hand and pulled you out with him and the kids, not even bothering to wait until the party guests left. Clint just shrugged and ate more food while Nat broke out the Guitar Hero.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
